This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to managing heat produced by electrical components in electronic devices.
Electronic devices include electrical components such as integrated circuits, and other circuitry. This circuitry may be used in forming communications circuits, control circuits, power supplies, and other circuits within an electronic device. During operation, the circuitry of an electronic device produces heat. Excess heat can damage device components, so the heat that is produced by the circuitry should be removed from the device.
It can be challenging to design a cooling system for an electronic device. Some cooling systems produce undesirable levels of noise. Noise can interfere with the use of the electronic device. Other cooling systems may produce insufficient amounts of cooling. When a device is cooled insufficiently, there is a risk that parts may overheat and cause damage.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved cooling techniques for electronic devices that include heat producing components.